Boys VS Girls
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and his friends see what gender is better at what. Will the boys win? Will the girls win? Or will it be a tie between genders?
1. Chapter 1

It's June _(OMG really!?)._ The sun never went away unless nightfall came. There was a soft gust of wind blowing in the air. Everyone was out doing something to cool them down. Pools were opened. Ice Cream trucks were roaming the streets. There was so much to do. There is a group of friends who are on their summer break from school. They were all outside in a backyard swimming and listening to music.

"Get in, Sonic." Amy Rose called out from the deep end of the pool.

"I'll just stick my feet in." Sonic said.

Sonic sat on the edge of the pool and stuck his feet in. They were all at their friends Silver's house. Sonic didn't get along with water that much. Amy and her best friend Cream were swimming in the deep end. Sonic's best friend, Tails, was swimming near Sonic. Knuckles and Tikal were sun tanning. They would swim in a little while. Silver and Blaze were inside gathering more food and drinks for everyone.

"Boys can't do anything." Cream teased.

"You wanna bet on that!?" Tails called out hearing Cream.

"Yea. Gather the girls." Amy said getting out of the pool.

Amy ran over to Tikal who was tanning. She was laying on the stomach in the grass. She was wearing sun glasses. Amy walked over to her and her body was dripping water. Tikal felt water dripping on her. Tikal removed her sunglasses.

"You're blocking the sun, Amy." Tikal said.

"I need you."

Amy grabbed Tikal's hand and they ran into the house. They girls ran into the house to find Blaze. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all looked at each other. They got up and walked over to each other. They huddled together in a circle and started to talk.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"We're making a bet." Sonic said. "I have to win."

"Last time I checked this was a team thing."

"They're coming." Tails whispered.

The guys stood up and acted as if nothing happened. They girls came back with Silver and Blaze. Silver walked over to the boys. They all starred at each other. Then, Amy's phone started to go off. She walked over to the side of the pool and answered it. She seemed happy about something. She hung up and walked over to her friends with her arms crossed. She looked at the boys and grinned.

"We have another player." Amy said. "Sunset is coming!"

"That's not fair!" Silver said. "There will be more girls than boys."

"Then get another player." Cream said. "Or back out."

The guys got in a circle and talked about it. They girls were laughing and thinking of a plan. They couldn't do anything illegal since they were only teenagers.

"What about Jet?" Silver asked.

"No way." Knuckles said. "I hate him."

"How about Shadow?" Tails asked. "He could be useful to us."

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic said. "Shadow is such a faker."

"Pick one. Jet or Shadow." Silver said.

Everyone starred at Sonic. He was the one who had to pick. Jet was fast, but was also a real jerk. He would only flirt with the girls and that couldn't happen. Shadow had a different way of thinking. Since it's a team Shadow wouldn't have it all. Everyone nodded their head and turned back around to the girls.

"We picked Shadow." Sonic said. "Anyone have his number?"

"I got it." Blaze said pulling out her phone.

"Why do you have his number?" Silver asked.

"Guys. We're all friends with him." Cream said. "Even I have his number."

While Blaze talked on the phone with Shadow the rest of the friends were sitting in a circle in the grass. Blaze got off the phone with Shadow and walked to the group of friends. She smiled and Shadow was in the bet. The group of friends talked while they waited for Sunset and Shadow to get here. After a while the full team was here. The girls sat in front of the guys.

"What's the category?" Shadow asked.

"Anything." Tikal said. "Just nothing illegal."

"That might be hard for Shadow." Sunset laughed.

"Remember this moment, Shadow." Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"I say we see what gender is better at what." Silver said.

"You mean like boys VS girls?" Amy asked.

"Yea! We do things each gender is good or bad at."" Silver explained.

No one said anything yet. They thought it over and it was a perfect idea. They all nodded and got up. They shook hands with everyone and went inside. They boys went somewhere to hatch their ideas and the girls went somewhere else.

With the boys they were in the kitchen, eating and thinking. They mostly ate though. After a long five minutes they started to talk about ideas. They were sitting at the table talking. They had to think of ideas that only boys are good at.

"Sports!" Knuckles said. "Girls suck at sports."

"Write that down." Shadow said to Tails.

Tails wrote down the idea. They would only be four rounds. Each gender only got to pick two topics. Silver got up and walked out of the kitchen. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. Everyone followed him and sat on the couch. They were watching a race on TV.

"Silver!" Tails said. "That's a great idea!"

"I didn't even say anything." Silver said sitting up.

"A-Are you talking about driving?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yea! Don't you think it's a good idea." Tails asked.

"I like it. Girls are like grandmas when they drive. Too slow." Knuckles said.

"Let's go with it." Shadow grinned.

Back with the girls. They were upstairs in the bathroom. They were fixing themselves up for the bet that was going to happen. Amy was fixing Tikal's swimsuit top.

"I need it to be tight." Tikal said.

"Maybe that's why guys always hit on you." Blaze said looking at her nails.

"What are you talking about?" Cream asked.

"Her boobs are pushed up." Blaze said.

Sunset gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her as if something was wrong. Sunset started to laugh. The girls knew she had an idea.

"Flirting! Girls are the best at that!" Sunset said. "Girls have makeup, push up bra's, shorty shorts, crop tops... Guys don't have all that."

"Well, that's true." Amy said. "We can go with that one."

Sunset snapped her fingers and winked at Amy. They all laughed and thought about some other ideas. Once the girls were done in the bathroom they headed downstairs. The guys saw them coming down the stairs from the living room.

"Can you make us lunch?" Sonic called out.

"Make it yourself." Cream said.

All the guys groaned after that answer. They didn't want to make their own lunch. None of the boys got up to make lunch. They just sat on the couch while the girls went into the kitchen. They got water and sat at the table. They couldn't think of anymore ideas.

"The boys just gave us an idea." Cream whispered.

"And that is?" Blaze asked.

"Cooking."

Everyone grinned at each other. They high five each other and got up from the table. The girls walked into the living room. Blaze grabbed the remote to the TV and turned off the TV.

"It was the final lap!" Knuckles yelled.

"We have our ideas." Amy said.

"Let's hear them. Ladies first." Shadow said.

"We have cooking and flirting." Tikal said.

The guys started to laugh at their ideas. The guys thought they were good at flirting. Cooking they would have to work on, but they could do it if they worked together. The guys slowly clapped for the girls. Tails had his paper in his hands and he stood up. He cleared his throat and looked at the girls.

"We picked sports and driving."

"Game on." Sunset said. "Tomorrow we will see what gender is better."

"May it be a fair and save bet." Sonic said standing up.

The girls and boys went their different way to start practicing on their weaknesses. Tomorrow we will see what gender is better at what. Will the boys win? Will the girls win? Or will it be a tie?

* * *

 **OC: Sunset: belongs to Sunset Rose.  
Sorry this isn't a 'dirty' story. I'm taking a break from that. I hope you guys like it! I got this idea a while ago.  
**


	2. Flirting

**Don't forget to email me if you have questions, OC, ideas, ect. or  PM me! OC are totally welcome in this story! I plan on every time an OC joins (the more the merrier) another topic must be made. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's the next summer day. It was still hot outside. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow were at Sonic's house. They were watching cooking shows and writing down notes. They picked up some things, but not everything. It was 9 in the morning. They were tired, but they knew they had stay awake. They had to win this bet.

"Step one, always wash your hands." Sonic said.

"Step two, gather your ingredients." Tails said.

"Step three, after touching meat always wash your hands." Knuckles said.

"Step four, after food is done clean dirty dishes." Silver said.

"Step five, enjoy your master piece." Shadow said.

The boys all high five each other. Sonic turned off the TV. They all headed upstairs to get dressed. They were hoping cooking would be the first round just to get it out of the way. All the boys did in the morning was talk about cooking. The boys even asked Sonic's mother some tips about cooking. She was a pro. The boys were a little scared at cooking. They only knew the basic, and there are a lot of basics about cooking. What if the girls beat them!?

"Alright. Where are we meeting the girls?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. Call them." Knuckles said.

"I got it." Tails said calling Cream.

Tails left the room and went to talk in the hallway. Tails came back within a few seconds. Tails told the boys where they would be meeting the girls. The place wasn't so far so the boys walked there. They were heading to the park. The boys saw the girls sitting under a tree waiting for them. They were listening to music and laughing.

"Finally! You guys are so slow!" Tikal said.

"It's summer. We have nothing to do." Shadow said.

"I can see that." Blaze said.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Jasmine yelled running up to everyone.

"When did you join this bet?" Sonic asked.

"She's the judge." Cream said hugging Jasmine. "She'll see if any of us are cheating or anything."

"So, what are we doing first?" Silver asked rubbing his hands together.

No one said anything. Then, they all starred at Jasmine. She is the judge.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"You can pick! We need a hat." Sunset said looking around.

Jasmine pulled out a piece of paper she had. She wrote down the four topics. They couldn't find a hat, so Jasmine rolled the paper up and mixed them up. Tails used his two tails to get a gust of wind at the papers. They flew into the air and flew back down. Jasmine grabbed one and began to open it up. The girls all held hands and waited for Jasmine. The boys just shrugged. By now they didn't care what topic was first. As long as they win they would be fine.

"Flirting." Jasmine said. "Girls should win this."

"Told you!" Amy yelled. "Meet here in an hour with anything that can help your team win."

Amy clapped her hands and everyone ran back to their house to get the things they needed. The girls put their make-up on, push-up bras, shorty shorts and did their hair all nice. The boys were back at the park before the girls were. Jasmine was already there, looking at the other topics.

"What's the bet between you guys?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, if the girls lose they have to do anything we say for a whole day." Knuckles said.

"And if we lose we have to take the girls on a date." Tails said.

"You don't have to... You chose too!" Jasmine teased.

Soon, the girls were back at the park. They were all fancy. Every jaw dropped once they walked into the park.

"You can't be wearing that!" Sonic said. "That's so unfair."

"You guys said do anything that helps you win." Jasmine said. "Now, let's have a girl go first. Sunset."

"I'm ready." Sunset said jumping in front of Jasmine.

Jasmine looked around the park. She looked for a guy at the park. Jasmine nodded her head and whispered something into Sunset's ear. Sunset laughed and started to walk away. The group of friends sat in the grass and watched as Sunset walked over to the boy. They started to talk to each other. Everything seemed fine. After a while Sunset came back with something behind her hand.

"I got his phone number!" Sunset smiled waving his number around. "His name is Charmy ."

"That stupid bee!?" Shadow yelled. "Beginners luck."

"One tally girls. Silver, it's your true." Jasmine said.

"Go get them, Silver!" Knuckles yelled hitting Silver on his back.

Silver looked at Blaze. He got a funny feeling in his stomach. He walked over to Jasmine. She found a girl sitting on a park bench by herself. Silver shook his hands and started to jump in place. He got his confidence up and walked over to the girl. He sat down next to her. The boys were watching Silver as he talked. He used his powers and that got the girl interested, but Silver got up and left the girl.

"I couldn't do it. I kept thinking about my own girl." Silver said kissing Blaze.

"Aw! How sweet." Blaze said.

Jasmine called a random person up. Amy won with her person. She got a little close to the person, which Sonic didn't like. Knuckles won with his person. He showed off his muscle. Cream lost with her person. She wouldn't dare hurt Tails' feelings since they were dating. Shadow showed off his gun. He was intimated the girl with it. Jasmine pulled Shadow away and he had to sit in time out. Tikal won her person. She showed off how smart she was and her guy was into smart girls. Sonic won with his girl. He showed her how fast he is. Blaze lost her person. She set them on fire with her powers.

After everyone was done Jasmine was counting all the points each gender got. Jasmine stood up. The girls were standing on Jasmine's right side and the boys were standing on her left side. Jasmine smiled and turned her head to one side.

"Girls win!" Jasmine yelled.

The girls screamed and hugged each other. They began to jump up and down. The boys crossed their arms and pouted. The girls put their hands on their hips and looked at the boys. They couldn't believe they won the first round.

"Alright. We'll win next around." Sonic said to the boys.

The boys nodded at each other. They just have to win. They have to prove that boys are better than girls.

"We will find out what topic is next tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"We deserve a reward." Tikal said.

"There's an ice-cream place right over there." Cream pointed across the street. "Let's go!"

All the girls locked arms and walked across the street. The boys sat in the grass and laid on their backs. They could have done better, but they didn't beat themselves up over it. They have to keep their heads up.

"We have to win the next round!" Tails said.

"No using your stupid gun, Shadow." Silver said.

"Fine. I won't." Shadow said putting his hands in the air.

The girls were sitting in the ice-cream place enjoying their reward. They knew they were going to win this bet. They could win all the topics!

"I have to take a picture." Blaze said. "First round girls win!"

Blaze held out her phone and took a picture of all the girls. She posted it online and ate her ice-cream again. The girls were laughing and told their secrets on how they won over the boys. Just then Blaze's phone went off. She answered it.

"Hang on. Let me ask her." Blaze put her phone down. "Hey Amy. Can Aya join our bet?"

"Of coarse, but the boys will have to get another player." Amy said.

"She said yes!" Blaze said over the phone. "I'll text you tomorrow about the plans."

Blaze hung up the phone and told everyone who will be joining the contest tomorrow. That means the boys will have to find another player. Jasmine left to go tell the boys what was going on. The boys groaned once they heard the news. The boys started to list off people they knew and who will be willing to join the bet.

"Wait since there is another player, we need another topic. It's only fair." Tails said.

The boys saw something fly in the air and fell down. The all sat up and looked at Shadow. He was throwing his gun in the air. The boys got up and backed up slowly. Shadow notice this and sat up.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Shadow said. "It's not like this is a video game."

"Video game..." Sonic said thinking. "Video games! That's the new topic! Girls suck at that!"

"I'll go tell Jasmine." Knuckles said running off.

A couple of minutes went by and Knuckles came back. Jasmine agreed with the topic. They all did a bro fist with each other. The other topics are cooking, driving, sports, and video games. Since two (Aya and another boy) people will be joining the bet tomorrow they needed one more topic. The boys already made one. So the girls have to make one since Aya will be joining tomorrow.

"Singing!" Cream said. "Wouldn't that be fun!?"

"Great idea, Cream!" Jasmine said. "This should be interesting for the boys."

"I'm not comfortable singing I can't even sing." Blaze said. "Plus my throat hurts."

"How about only five members from each team then?" Jasmine suggested.

"Deal." Amy said. "Now go tell the boys."

Jasmine grinned and went to go tell the boys. The boys couldn't believe that they had to sing. They didn't liked this idea at all! Sadly, they couldn't change it. The only person who could change anything about this bet was Jasmine.

Night time came around the girls had a sleep over at Aya's house. The boys also had a sleep over and called random people to be on their team. Who will be the boys new player? What topic will be next?

* * *

 **OC: Jasmine, belongs to 'Code Lyoko Odd's sister'  
Sunset character (Basic outlook)  
Fur color: Yellowish orangeish with red tips  
Skin color: light brown  
Hair: Long with bangs on the left side of her forehead.  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
OC: Aya, belongs to a _guest_ 'Sharol'  
Aya is a** **Tomboy, strong willed, lazy but smart. Light blue echidna with green eyes, red and black tank top, and baggy pants.**


	3. Driving

**Driving(Chapter 3)**

It's the next day. It's a Saturday. The girls woke up bright and early. They made breakfast and enjoyed their morning together. They couldn't wait for today's topic. Hopefully their luck hasn't run out. Things were just getting started. They couldn't wait till they saw the boys. They had another team member joining.

"I wonder who their new member is." Tikal said.

"I know. I couldn't stop thinking about that last night." Sunset said. "I'm a little scared."

"Don't be scared." Jasmine said. "You guys are doing fine."

"It's only been the first round though." Blaze said.

"Don't think like that, girls." Amy said stand up from the table. "If we want to win we have think like winners. Always."

"You should be our team leader." Cream said.

Everyone agreed at that. Jasmine texted the boys saying that they needed a team leader. However, the boys were fast asleep so they didn't see the text message just yet. They spent all night calling and texting people to be on their team.

"Maybe they'll be too tired today!" Sunset said. "Wouldn't that be nice."

"Maybe." Jasmine said. "If your luck hasn't run out yet."

The boys and the girls were meeting each other in the school parking lot. Since school was out no one was around. They each drove their own cars. A totally of 12 cars. Jasmine brought a hat this time to make things easier. The topics are in. Jasmine looked up at the sky and put her hand in the hat. She picked one and read. Just by their luck.

"That's funny. Driving! Good thing you all brought your own car." Jasmine laughed.

"What are the odds!" Sunset said.

"Wait! Who's your new team member?" Cream asked the boys.

"He should be here." Shadow said looking at his watch.

A car pulled into the parking lot. The car pulled up to everyone. A person open the door and got out of the car.

"What's up dudes!?" Yelled the person.

"Hey, Vito!" Sonic said high fiving him. "This is our new team member."

All the boys did a pose together. The girls crossed their arms and rolled their eyes at the boys. Everyone turned to Jasmine. She had just finished what the rules are and everything. Everyone will have to drive Jasmine around town. This round a boy will go first.

Vito is an echidna. He is extremely smart, but he hates to show it. His fur is a dark indigo color and he has a peach muzzle. He has two dreads that fall across his right eye. His eyes are orange.

"Let's have Shadow go first. Sunset come with me." Jasmine said.

Shadow, Sunset, and Jasmine got in Shadow's car. If a boy had to drive they had to have the judge (Jasmine) and a girl with them. Same rules applies with the girls. If a girl has to drive they have to have the judge and a boy with them. Each driving test only took five minutes.

"That was so stupid." Shadow whispered to the team.

"Boys." Jasmine called out.

The boys got tense and slowly looked back at Jasmine. Did she just heard Shadow's stupid comment?

"Who's your team leader?" She asked.

"We picked Sonic." Tails said.

"Thanks... Next will be Tikal. Tails come."

Tikal got in her car. Tails sat in the back seat. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out the window, waving to everyone.

"Get your damn head back in the car!" Tikal yelled driving away.

Everyone laughed as Tails rolled his window back down. They watched the car leave the parking lot. Everyone had their license so they should do good. It's the other people on the road that will get you. Tikal's car came back and she parked.

"Passed it!" Tikal yelled as she got out of the car.

"Next will be Silver with Aya."

Silver and Aya walked over to Silver's car. He drove away. Silver almost hit a car as he drove away from the school. That must have hurt him. The boys were scared now. So far everyone passed their test. Nothing bad can happen! Everything had to be perfect! Silver's car came back and he parked.

"It's not use!" Silver yelled.

"Did you pass!?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh yea! It was easy."

The boys all high fived Silver. Three boys went and three girls went. They were half way done, but they took a break and went out for lunch. The girls sat at one table while the boys sat at a different table. They were eating at a fast-food place.

"Who's left to drive?" Shadow.

"Knuckles, Vito, and Sonic." Tails said counting. "You guys have to pass."

"I'm the best driver out there." Vito said with confidence.

"Don't get your hopes up. I almost got hit." Silver said.

"We all saw." Knuckles said.

The boys told Vito what other topics there were. Vito also worried about cooking, but he knew what to do. They would need all the luck they could get with that topic.

With the girls, things were going their way. Cream, Aya, and Blaze still had to take their test. Cream was scared for her test. She couldn't live with herself if she killed her friends in the car. Amy told Cream what path Jasmine took everyone on. It was easy, but not too easy. Cream felt a little better because she could picture the path in the head.

"I suck at parking." Aya said.

"I'm not looking at parking." Jasmine said. "It's just switching lanes and everything else."

"Like what?" Cream asked.

"I can't tell you. The boys tried to get me to crack."

After lunch was over they went back to the school. Cream was the next one to drive. Shadow as in the car with her. Shadow worried about nothing because he knew Cream was very careful on the road. They drove away. It was getting really hot in the afternoon. The group of friends sat in the grass under a big tree while they waited for people to finish their test.

"I need to go swimming!" Aya yelled. "It's so hot!"

"We can go swimming at my house." Silver said pulling grass.

"They can't come." Knuckles said.

"Why not!?" Blaze asked.

"Because you're not a boy." Vito said.

"They can come if this round ends up as a tie." Tails said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Everyone said.

Cream's car came back. She passed her test. Next was Knuckles. Amy went with them. While Knuckles was gone, the boys also told Vito about the topic, singing. He laughed once they said that. Everyone (even the girls) starred at him. They weren't joking.

"I can do that!." Vito said.

"Good. You can do solo." Shadow said.

Vito grinned and they waited for Knuckles to come back. Soon, he came back. He passed his text. Amy told the girls that Knuckles was a great driver. There were no mistakes. One by one everyone else went.

Aya was next with Sonic in the car. Sonic kicked back and relaxed as she drove around. The test was over and Aya and Jasmine got out of the car. Sonic fell asleep in the car. It was nice and cool in the car. Vito opened the car door and pulled out his phone. He picked a loud ring tone and blasted it in Sonic's ears.

"Stop it, Vito!" Sonic said waking up.

"Next is Sonic. I hope you're fully awake." Jasmine said.

"I am now." Sonic said rubbing his ears.

"Cream come with us."

Cream followed Sonic and Jasmine. Sonic got in his car and they drove away. They came back. Sonic didn't fall back asleep which was a good thing because he barely passed the test.

"Last person is Blaze. Silver come with us." Jasmine said.

Silver got up and followed Blaze to her car. They got and Silver rolled all the windows down because it was so hot. Blaze turned on the air and Silver stuck his head out the window.

"I hope my girlfriend doesn't kill me!" Silver yelled as they drove away.

"Good luck, Blaze!" Sunset yelled.

Blaze honked her horn and did her test. Silver put his head back in the car. He was talking the whole way there. They came back and everyone stood up. The results have to be in. Who won this topic!?

"The winner... Or should I say winners are both genders!" Jasmine yelled.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Everyone passed the test."

No team got a point. Everyone got back in their car and drove to Silver's house. Since it was a tie they would have a pool party. Everyone got their swimsuits and went to Silver's place. They all jumped in the pool and talked for a while.

"Next round we're winning!" Knuckles said.

"It all depends on the topic." Aya said floating on her back.

"It better be sports." Shadow said. "Boys are better at that."

"Oh please." Amy said. "Girls can do sports."

"We'll see." Sonic said.

The boys and girls started to talk more about the different topics. There was still cooking, singing, sports, and video games. Which topic will be next? Which gender will win the next around?

* * *

 **OC: Vito, belongs to 'SorryLads'**

 **Thank you to everyone who OCs are in this story!**


	4. Sports

**Ugh guy! I'm SO sorry for not updating! I got a new job and my work hours are crazy! I'll try to be better now that I know what I'm expecting at work! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's the next summer day! It's a wonderful sunny day. It was a little cloudy, but not enough to put on pants and long sleeves. The boys and girls were at a park far away. There was no one there which is good for the group of friends. They were sitting in a circle in the grass. The wind was blowing and everyone was enjoying the nice day outside. Jasmine came to the park at around 10am. She already had the topic picked.

"Let me guess!" Aya said. "I'm guessing it's video games."

Jasmine shook her head and all the girls were happy about. The boys weren't. They really wanted to see how the girls play video games, but sadly that topic wasn't for today.

"Sorry, but no." Jasmine said. "Today's topic is sports!"

"It's a good thing we're at a park then." Vito said. "Let's do it!"

"I'm not even in the right clothing!" Sunset said. "Let me get good running shoes."

"Be back in an hour!" Jasmine called out as everyone went their different ways.

Everyone went back to their own house to get what they could need. Since they were outside they would have to be doing out door sports. Swimming wouldn't be there since there is no pool out in the park. There was a basketball court, so the teams could play basket if it was empty. There was also a park, but you couldn't play any sports on that. A few ways down the park there was a baseball diamond. You could also play softball. As everyone was at their house she decided which sports the teams would be playing. She wrote them down and couldn't wait for this round.

Sonic was at his house. He put on shorts and made sure he had his red shoes on. Tails had his baseball cap on and was hoping baseball would be one of the sports. Knuckles didn't care what sports they would play. He was stronger than anyone on the field. Silver was putting on knee pads and elbow pads. He didn't want to get hurt at all. Shadow didn't get anything for the topic. He just watched TV for an hour, he wasn't worried about it. Vito was ready for this. He was very good at any kind of sports. He was confident with his skills.

Amy was at home. She put good running around clothes on and put her hair. Cream was putting sunscreen on and putting protective gears on herself. Tikal was putting on her sports shoes on since she used to play sports. Blaze wasn't worried. She knew that some of the boys would go easy on the girls. Sunset was watching sports on the TV to get as much information as she could in the next hour. Aya wasn't worry at all. She knew what her abilities were and she was going to take the boys down no matter what.

"Alright. Since it's a nice day outside we will play some baseball." Jasmine said. "I brought a ball, helmets, and bats."

"I didn't know Rouge would be joining us." Knuckles said.

"Not that bat you dumbo!" Vito said.

Knuckles shrugged and Jasmine went on talking. Jasmine got out a coin and the girls called their side. Head for boys, tails for girls. Jasmine threw it in the air and it fell on the ground. Whatever side was facing up would bat first. The coin fell and the sand went up covering the coin. Tails used his two tails and wind blew the sand away. It was heads! Boys would be batting first. They got their bats and the girls went on the field. Cream went in the back because if anyone hit a homerun she could fly in the air and get it. Amy was pitching the ball. Shadow was going first. He nodded and Amy blew a bubbles of her gum.

Amy threw the ball and Shadow hit it on the first swing. Shadow began to run to first base. Blaze grabbed the ball and she started to play with it. Shadow made it to first base. Blaze thought the ball was a cat toy.

"AH! Stupid ball!" Blaze said throwing it back to Amy.

"Don't worry about it. We'll win." Sunset said to Blaze.

The boys all chuckled. They were going to win this topic, but it wasn't over yet. Anything could happen at any time. Vito was up next. Amy pulled her arm back and threw the ball, hard. Vito hit the ball and it flew high in the sky! Cream fly up to grab it, but she missed it! Vito jumped in the air and threw it bat in the air.

"Home run!"

Shadow ran all the bases and so did Vito. When Vito came back around the boys all high fived each other. The girls knew this wasn't their game. They would do some other sports. Hopefully it would be one they know more about. The boys got to bat again. Tails was up. Amy wasn't going to be easy on Tails. Amy and Tails both glared at each other. Amy threw the ball and Tails swung.

"Strike one!" Jasmine yelled.

Amy got another ball and threw it in the air. She looked at Tails and leaned forward. She studied Tails a little. She threw the ball again and Tails missed again.

"Calm down, Tails!" Sonic called out from the bench.

Tails looked back at Sonic. He gave Tails a thumbs up and Tails grinned. Tails turned around and-.

"OW!" Tails yelled dropping hit bat and holding his nose.

"Tails! I'm so sorry!" Amy yelled.

Everyone ran over to Tails. As Tails had turned around Amy threw the ball to get him focused back on the game and instead she hit him in the face. Tails' nose was bleeding, but he didn't cry.

"Foul!" Silver yelled.

"There's no foul in baseball!" Tikal said.

"Well, he should get a first pass then." Knuckles said.

"He's right." Vito said. "If a player gets hit by the ball they can go to first base."

"Nerd!" Aya said. "I'm joking."

Tails got cleaned up before another game started. Amy felt so bad for Tails. Now she didn't want to throw the ball so hard. Next was Knuckles. He didn't have a bat with him. Sunset called him out and they talked with Jasmine about playing without a bat.

"The rules say people can use whatever helps them win." Jasmine said.

"I hate that rule." Blaze said.

"You're good, Knuckles!" Jasmine said giving Knuckles a thumbs up.

The girls went back to the places and Knuckles was going to use his fist to hit the ball instead of the bat. Cream stood in the far back just in case the ball would go over her again. Amy threw the ball and Knuckles hit it on the first try. He started to run to first base. Tails began to run to second base. Aya grabbed the rolling ball and threw it at Blaze. The boys were already at their bases. Blaze tossed the ball at Amy and next up was Sonic.

"Give it all you got!" Sonic said tapping his shoes with his bat.

Amy grinned at Sonic. She threw the ball and Sonic hit it. Sonic used his speed to run to all the bases. He also grabbed Tails and Knuckles' hand and they all crossed the three bases. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all started to high five each other.

"What are you!? That's so unfair!" Cream said.

"We're Sonic Heroes!" Sonic yelled.

The guys all high fived each other. Jasmine looked at the score. Not all the boys went and they were beating the girls by a long shot. It was not use. The girls lost this sport. Jasmine called it and the boys won part one of sports.

"We're totally going to win this!" Silver said.

"Next sport will be soccer!" Jasmine said. "Everyone on the field!"

Everyone ran to the field. Both teams took a few minutes to talk. The boys weren't worried about anything anymore. The talked and they ready.

"Vito. Can you be the goalie?" Tails asked.

"Sure!" Vito grinned.

The boys clapped their hands together and went on the field. The girls were still talking and they only had a few more seconds. Time was up and Blaze was goalie.

"Wait!" Tikal called out. "Time out!"

"There's no time out in soccer." Vito called.

"Now there is!"

Tikal ran over to Blaze and they talked for a second. Tikal called Jasmine over and they talked with her.

"That's fine. Tikal and Blaze are changing places." Jasmine called out.

They high five each other and switched places. Everyone got in their places and were ready to play the game.

Sunset got the ball and she started to run boy's goal. Vito watched how Sunset ran and watched her movement. Sunset looked at Vito and she kicked the ball. Vito jumped in front of the ball and got it.

"Great job, Vito!" Tails said.

The boys got the ball. Knuckles had the ball and he passed it to Shadow. Shadow ran down the field and towards Tikal. Shadow kicked the ball Tikal jumped for it, but she missed it! Blaze grabbed the ball and threw it to Amy.

She started to run down the field towards Vito. He was ready to grab the ball. Amy stopped running as she saw Silver running towards her. Silver used his powers and picked up the ball. He threw the ball at Amy's stomach and she fell down on her back. Silver threw the ball with all the power he had and it went in the goal. The boys were badly beating the girls.

"It's half time." Jasmine yelled.

The two teams went off on different sides of the field. The girls sat in a circle trying to figure out what's wrong with them today. They couldn't believe they were going to lose this topic. The boys won at baseball and so far they are winning at soccer. They had to win this one. They had to pull their act together.

"We can't play nice anymore." Aya said. "It's time to put our powers to the test."

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"You know how Silver used his powers? Knuckles used his fist to hit that base ball. Sonic used his speed in baseball too."

"I see where this is going." Tikal said laying down on the grass.

"Are you even listening?" Amy asked Tikal.

"I'm tanning and listening."

"Keep going." Cream said.

"Cream." Aya said looking at Cream. "You used your ears to get the baseball if it was too high. That's your kind of power."

Aya started up a plan about every girls powers. They loved the idea, but they would use it on the final round of sports. Half time was over and it was the second half. The teams switched side, which got a little confusing for the girls, but they didn't let it get to them. They had to stay focus. Jasmine went over the rules again just in case the boys might try something on the girls. The soccer game started up again.

"That's it! Game over!" Jasmine yelled running onto the field.

The girls were breathing so hard and the guys were high fiving each other and screaming. All the girls were laying in the grass. The second half the boys weren't messing around. They never went easy. Vito was the boy's serect weapon. He was so good at playing soccer, it was like he wasn't even trying at all. All he had to do was reach his hand out and get the ball. It was fair to the girls.

"Do you guys want a round three or not?" Jasmine asked everyone as they sat in front of her.

"No!" The girls yelled.

"Yes!" The boys yelled.

"We'll flip another coin."

Jasmine pulled out the same coin. Head for boys, tails for girls. She threw it in the air and it landed on the ground. It was tails. Girls win. They didn't need a round three. Either way the boys would have won this topic. The boys got up and Jasmine wrote down the score. The girls sat in the sun laying on their back. They didn't feel like doing anything, now that they had lost a topic.

"The winners are the boys!" Jasmine yelled.

"In your face!" Knuckles yelled.

"Boys are better at sports!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Blaze said. "It's just a game."

The boys started to chuckled. They all left the girls and went to get something to celebrate with. The girls groaned and Jasmine stayed with the girls. The girls sat under a tree and they drank their water. They couldn't believe they just lost. That wasn't like them. They had to step up their game tomorrow. They had to win. It was tie between genders now.


	5. Cooking

It's the next day. The boys finally have a point. Both genders were tied now. The girls didn't like that and neither did the boys. Maybe this topic will change the points. It was going to be a cloudy day so Jasmine picked a topic that would be inside. She gathered the two teams. The two teams were at Sonic's house. Sonic's parents wouldn't be home so it was the perfect place for this topic.

"What's the topic?" Aya asked sitting on the couch.

"It's cooking!" Jasmine said putting her hands up in the air.

The girls screamed and the boys groaned. Why did it have to be this topic for the boys!? At least this wouldn't be the very last topic. That would hurt the boys if it was an overall tie between genders. Anyways, since there was only one kitchen the girls got to go first. The boys had to stay in the living room so they wouldn't see anything that the girls did in the kitchen.

"What do we have to cook?" Cream asked.

"A cake." Jasmine said. "It's easy but not too easy."

Jasmine showed the girls a picture of the product that needs to be made. Jasmine would be staying in the room while the girls did their work. Jasmine made sure the boys weren't watching.

"At least the girls are going first." Shadow said.

"How is that a good thing?" Silver asked.

"Because then we'll know what we're up against." Tails said.

"Let's just watching TV." Sonic said.

"Put on a cooking show." Vito said. "Then we'll understand more."

"Good thinking." Knuckles said.

While the boys tried to find the perfect cooking show the girls had already gathered their things. Amy was telling people what to do and everything. Cream was getting the bowls. Tikal was putting soap and hot water in the sink. Blaze was turning on the oven. Sunset was getting out the plates and cups. Aya was getting the eggs, sugar, water, and everything else that they needed to bake a cake. Once they had everything in their sight, they began to work.

"Alright, I need two eggs cracked." Amy said holding up two fingers.

Cream brought Amy two eggs. Amy cracked both of them and put them in a bowl. She read off the next step and the step after that. Soon, the girls had everything together in one big bowl.

"We need to mix this." Amy said. "Anyone want to do that?"

"I'll do it." Sunset said.

Amy handed Sunset a wooden spoon and Sunset began to mix the product into place. The oven beep. The girl poured the mixture into a different bowl. They made sure it was even on the side and wasn't over flowing. Blaze opened up the oven and the girls put the mixture in. While they waited they sat at the table and talked. They wondered if the boys will have to make the same product. The girls knew they would be winning this round.

"This is so easy! It's a piece of cake... Really!" Tikal said.

"I know! I can't wait to taste it." Aya said.

"I can't wait to decorate it." Cream said.

"We have to make it really pretty." Amy said.

The girls all nodded and talked some more. They were going to make their cake so pretty. They would put candle on it. One for each girl. The boys would have to step up their game. As the girls talk they heard the boys watching a cooking show. They all laughed knowing the boys would need all the luck they could get today. The oven began to beep. Aya put the oven mites on and opened the oven. She took out the pan and placed it on the counter.

"This is going to be sweet!" Sunset said racing over to the counter.

The girls got frosting out and sprinkles. The base of the cake would be white. Amy covered the cake with white frosting. Cream put red dots on the cake. Tikal put orange dots on the cake. Blaze put yellow dots on the cake. Sunset put green dots on the cake. Aya put blue dots on the cake. The girls also put purple and pink dots on the cake. They put pieces of chocolate on top of the cake.

"I have an idea." Aya said.

Aya began to whispered something into Sunset's ear. Sunset laughed at the idea. Sunset got some frosting and put it in a bag. She cut a small hole in the bag and began to write something on top of the cake.

"Girls rule. Nice touch." Tikal said with a smile.

"Jasmine we're done!" Blaze called out.

Jasmine came into the kitchen. She had a smile on her face. She must have been giving the boys a hard with this topic. The boys wouldn't stand a chance now. The girls had this in the bag. Jasmine saw the cake and clapped her hands together.

"It looks wonderful!" Jasmine said looking at the cake.

"What are you going to rate it?" Cream asked.

Jasmine walked around the cake. She looked at everything. She even took out her phone and took a picture of the cake. Amy got out a knife and cut the cake. She gave a piece to Jasmine along with a fork. Jasmine took a bite of the cake and began to chew. The girls all stared at her as she chewed her food.

"Well?" Sunset asked.

"I love it!" Jasmine said. "I love the writing on top of the cake too."

"Aya thought of that one." Amy said with a smile.

"10 out of 10!" Jasmine said writing down their score. "Boys!"

The boys ran into the kitchen and lined up. As Jasmine talked to the boys the girls began to clean up. After everything was back in it's place the girls left the kitchen. Jasmine told the boys the rules and they all understood.

"Call me when you're done." Jasmine said leaving the kitchen.

"It's the same thing." Tails said.

"If the girls can do it than we can do it." Vito said.

The all nodded at each other. The boys looked at what they had to do. Then they remember their steps.

"Step one, wash your hands." Sonic said as everyone began to wash their hands at the sink.

Step two, gather your ingredients." Tails said as they looked down the list of things they needed.

"Step three..." Knuckles began. "I guess we can skip that one since there is no meat."

"Step four..." Silver began. "Dirty dishes... and we don't have any yet."

"Last step after the cake is done is to eat it!" Shadow said.

The boys clapped their hands together and got out some bowl.

"Where's the sugar?" Vito asked.

The boys looked around the kitchen. The began to pull everything out. They check the cupboards and it wasn't there.

"Um guys... It's right on the counter." Tails said pointing to it.

The boys all turned around and looked at the box of sugar.

"I got it!" Knuckles yelled.

"No I got it!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone jumped towards the sugar. Everyone fell on Tails and he knocked over the sugar. The whole kitchen floor was pure white now. The boys had sugar in their hair and all over their clothes. They gathered the remaining sugar and dumped it into a bowl.

"We need flower." Silver said. "I got outside and get some."

"Not that kind of flower." Vito said. "This." Vito said holding up the box of flower.

"But there's no flower on it." Knuckles said.

Vito looked at Shadow and they both rolled their eyes at each other. Vito opened the box of flower and poured all of it into the bowl. Sonic got a spoon and began to mix everything together.

"I need two eggs." Sonic said holding his hand out.

Silver used his powers and got the eggs. The eggs started to float in front of Silver, but then Silver sneezed and the eggs flew towards Sonic.

"Where are those egg-" Sonic began.

The eggs hit Sonic in the eyes. Sonic cursed and he hit his hand on the bowl which fell on the floor. Knuckles tripped and landed on his back. He started to curse and Shadow pulls out his gun and pointed it at the bowl.

"What do you have to say to yourself!?" Shadow yelled at the bowl.

Tails and Vito both looked at each other. Vito had another bowl with everything all ready. Tails grinned and they did a bro fist with each other. While everyone else was all dirty, Tails and Vito waited for everyone to recover.

"Now what are we going to do? It's no-" Silver began.

"Don't it's no use me." Vito said. "I have another bowl with the mixture."

"Thank god Vito is on the team." Tails said crossing his arms.

Tails opened the oven and Vito put the mixture on the oven. He closed the door and now the boys had to clean up the mess they had just made. Sonic got the eggs off of his face. Sonic got up and helped Knuckles up. Shadow put his gun away and they looked around the kitchen. The floor was mess and everything wasn't going their way.

"This sucks." Shadow said.

"We better start cleaning up. My parents would kill me if I just left this." Sonic said.

"Silver." Tails began. "You can use you powers to pick up the mixture on the floor and we'll put it in the trash."

Silver nodded and did what he was told. Knuckles opened the trash can and the mixture was put into the trash can. Knuckles put the lip back on the boys started to clean all the dishes they had used. Shadow cleaned the dishes while Sonic put the dishes away. Tails was gathering the frosting and picking out the colors. The boys wanted to make the cake all dark colors instead of all girly and pretty.

"What's that smell?" Knuckles asked.

The boys stopped what they were doing and sniffed the air. Their eyes got big and they starred at each other. They slowly turned their head at the oven. The oven was on fire and the smoke detector was going off now, but the water wasn't coming out to help put out the fire.

"What's wrong with your house!?" Tails said.

"It's broken! My dad wanted me to fix that about a week ago."

"What's going on in here!?" Jasmine yelled running into the kitchen along with the rest of the girls.

"Fire!" Blaze yelled pointing.

"Put it out!" Amy yelled.

"We don't know how!" Silver said.

"Boys these days!" Aya said rolling her eyes.

Cream turned on the sink with cold water. Since Blaze had fire in her body she was fine touching it. She opened the oven. Amy got a bucket and handed it to Cream. Sunset moved the boys to the other side of the kitchen so they wouldn't get in their way. Aya moved everything off of the counter so they wouldn't burn down. Tikal took the bucket of water and poured on the fire. It was going down.

"It's working! Keep doing what you're doing!" Sonic said.

The girls poured water on the fire. Jasmine calmed down the boys. Sonic was the most worried since it was his parent's house. Soon, the fire was out and Blaze took out the bowl that was in the oven. The boys all looked at the girls.

"Thanks." Tails said. "That was a close one."

"What made the fire start anyways?" Shadow asked.

"The bowl." Tikal said. "You had to put in a pan. Not this." Tikal pointed at the bowl.

"We own you guys." Silver said.

"How about a point for the girls?" Cream said with a grin.

Everyone looked at Jasmine waiting for her to respond. Jasmine grinned and shrugged. She gave the girls the point for this topic.

"That's not fair! Give us one more try!" Shadow yelled.

"You almost burn down the house down. I think that's enough for today." Jasmine said.

"Who wants cake?" Sunset asked bring the girl's cake into the kitchen.

All the boys raised their hands with their head. They knew this wouldn't be their topic. Amy cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. They ate their cake and started to clean everything up. It was a fast clean up since the girls did most of the work.

"Thank god cleaning wasn't a topic." Vito said.

Sonic's parents came home and they never knew that their house almost burned down. The girls were winning now. Girls have two points while the boys only had one point. What topic will be next? Will the boys ever win another topic? Or will the girls win another topic?

* * *

 **UGH! Sorry for not updating! I have the worst hours for work! I hoped you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Singing

It's the next day. Another summer day. The weather was nice. The sun was out. Kids were outside playing. Every single pool was being used. It's about 9 in the morning.

The two teams were still fast asleep in bed. Cooking wore out the boys and the girls knew they would be winning today's topic. The boys had to win this topic. Jasmine had texted everyone making them get up and get ready for this topic. She had already picked it out. Some people would be happy about this one and most people wouldn't be happy.

Everyone gathered at Jasmine's house. She had set up a small stage. Everyone got confused a little. She stood on the stage while everyone else sat in chairs she had put out for everyone.

"Are we doing video games in real life!?" Knuckles asked.

"Um n-no." Jasmine said. "We're singing!"

Everyone didn't say anything. They couldn't believe they would have to sing in front of everyone. Jasmine told each team leader that they could pick their own song. The two teams went inside and looked their phones to pick a song. The girls had the perfect song for this topic. However the boys kept fighting over the song.

"Boys!" Jasmine called out. "Did you pick a song yet?"

"Yea." Tails called out. "But I thought only five people could sing a song."

"Did I say that?" Jasmine said trying to remember.

She looked through the rules she has. She shook her head and told everyone that every member of the team has to sing. They didn't have to sing a major part they just had to be part of the team.

"I will let everyone practice their song for about two hours then we'll have lunch and perform." Jasmine said.

Jasmine told the two teams were to go to practice. The boys went in the basement while they girls went upstairs in Jasmine's room.

Back with the boys they had their song lyrics printed out. _(Lyric, from Sonic Boom!)_ For the first part of the song Sonic would be singing the first part of the song since he is the team leader. Sonic used a highlighter and high lighted everyone's parts.

"Let's take it front the top." Sonic said playing the song.

The boys started to sing their parts of the song. As Vito was singing he was dancing a little. Knuckled thought they should be dancing while they were singing. Silver and Shadow both thought of some dance moves they could do. They put their moves in with the song.

"Let's try it again. From the top!" Sonic said.

The music began to play and the boys began to sing. Jasmine listened to the boys sing, but the boys had no idea that she was listening to them. She grinned once the boys were done singing. She could hear them clapping and just having fun with this topic. She headed upstairs and went to check up on the girls.

"Alright. I just printed out the lyrics to the song." Aya said.

"Isn't there a snake named lyric?" Sunset asked.

"Yea. Let's focus." Amy said looking the words on the paper.

"I think you should sing first Amy." Cream said. "I mean you are the team leader."

"That's true. Maybe Sonic will sing first since he's the team leader for the boys." Tikal guessed.

"That is true." Jasmine said walking into the room. "The team leaders will sing first."

Amy groaned a little as Jasmine left. The girls played the song first and started to figure out who should sing certain parts of their song. They loved the song they had picked out. Once the song was over, Amy started to give everyone a role for the song.

"Who's good at rapping?" Amy asked.

"I can do it." Cream said.

"Sweetheart it's a different kind of rap." Aya laughed.

Cream knew what they were saying now. She thought it was wrapping and not rapping. Amy decided who does the rapping part of the song. Everyone got their parts and they practice over and over again. The girls were confident that they were going to win this topic.

"We need costumes." Sunset said. "Maybe that well give us a better chance at winning."

"You're right, but what would go with this song?" Blaze asked.

The girls began to think. They looked online and found for costumes. They put their hair up in a bun. They did each other's make-up and practice one more time. Soon, they were ready to perform.

After the two hours were up Jasmine had called the teams to the living room. Jasmine looked at both teams and called the team leaders up. Sonic and Amy both stepped forward.

"Pick a number." Jasmine said.

"4." Sonic said.

"8." Amy said.

"The number was 2. Boys go first."

"Yes!" Sonic said high fiving his team mates.

Everyone went outside. The girls sat down in the chair and waiting for the boys. There were microphones already set up. On the far right was Vito. Next to Vito was Shadow. Next to Shadow as Silver. Next to Silver was Sonic. Next to Sonic was Tails. Next to Tails was Knuckles, who was on the far left side.

"Whenever you boys are ready." Jasmine said crossing her legs.

The music began to play. The boys started to clap their hands. They tapped their foot too with each clap. They were wearing white hats too.

 _ **Sonic:** This hit that_ ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer that white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpiece

 **Tails:** Stylin'  
while in livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Sant Laurent  
Got to kiss myself I'm so pretty

 **Silver:** I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Say my name you know who I am

 **Knuckles:** I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Am I bad 'bout that money

 **Vito:** Break it down

 **Knuckles/Shadow/Vito:** Girls hit your hallelujah, woo!  
Girls hit your hallelujah, woo!  
Girls hit your hallelujah, woo!

 **Sonic/Tails/Silver:** Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Cause Uptown funk gon' giv it to you

 **All Boys:** Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe just watch! Come on!

The boys started to dance. The spun around and tipped their microphones down. They all winked at the girls.

 **Shadow:** Don't believe me just watch

Everyone expect for Shadow spun around. They faced the crowd again and crossed their arms. They looked down at the ground while Shadow sung his part of the song.

 **Shadow:** Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch!

Just before the next part of the song the boys jumped in the air and put their hand out in front of them.

 **Knuckles:** Stop! Wait a minute!

 **Sonic:** Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio! Get the stretch!

 **Tails:** Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry Skippy

 **Silver:** I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Called the police and a fireman  
I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Say my name you know who I am

 **Knuckles:** I'm too hot! Hot damn!  
Am I bad 'bout that money

 **Vito:** Break it down

 **Knuckles/Shadow/Vito:** Girls hit your hallelujah, woo!  
Girls hit your hallelujah, woo!  
Girls hit your hallelujah, woo!

 **Sonic/Tails/Silver:** Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you!  
Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you!  
Cause Uptown funk gon' give it to you!

 **All Boys:** Saturday Night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch! Come on!

 **Shadow:** Don't believe me just watch!

The boys tipped their hats and spun around again. They started to high five each other, but the song wasn't over just yet. They moon walked as Shadow was singing.

 **Shadow:** Don't believe me just watch.  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch!

 **Silver:** Before we leave  
Imma tell y'all a lil' something

 **Vito:** Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up

 **Knuckles:** I said Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up

 **Sonic:** Come on, dance jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it  
If you freaky than own it  
Don't brag about it come show me

 **Tails:** Come on, dance jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it

 **All Boys:** Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch!

 **Shadow:** Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!

 **All Boys:** Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Say whaa  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Say whaa

 **All Boys:** Uptown funk you up!

With the last note the spun around and face the crowd and threw their hands at the girls. The girls started to clap. They had no idea that the boys could sing like that! Jasmine rated the boys and they got off the stage. The girls all hugged the boys since they did an outstanding job.

"I still can't believe I did that." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Come on! That was awesome!" Vito said.

"I liked it." Silver said. "We should be a boy band!"

"Yea, I'll stick with science." Tails said taking a seat.

"Alright. Girls, the stage is all yours."

The girls nodded and took their places. On the far right was Aya. Next to Aya was Blaze. Next to Blaze was Sunset. Next to Sunset was Amy. Next to Amy was Cream. Next to Cream was Tikal, who was on the far left side. The girls had white shorty shorts on with a black crop top. The music started to play

 **Amy:** I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say  
That's what people

 **Cream:** I got on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say mmm-mmm

 **Sunset:** But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my mind  
Saying it's gonna be alright

 **Aya:** Cause the players gonna  
Play, play, play, play, play

 **Tikal:** And the haters gonna  
Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

 **Blaze** : Baby I'm just gonna  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

 **All girls:** Shake it off, shake it off!  
Heartbreakers gonna  
Break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna  
Fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, shake it off!

The girls swing their hips and spin around. The boys try to hold back their nose bleeds for this. Jasmine couldn't stop laughing at what the boys were thinking at this point, but the girls kept singing and dancing.

 **Sunset/Cream:** I never miss a beat  
I'm lighting on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

 **Amy/Aya:** I'm dancing on my own  
I make the moves up as I go  
And what's they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mm

 **Tikal/Blaze:** But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop gooving  
It's like I got this music in my mind,  
Saying it's gonna be alright

 **Aya:** Cause the players gonna  
Play, play, play, play, play

 **Tikal:** And the haters gonna  
Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

 **Blaze:** Baby I'm just gonna  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

 **All girls:** Shake it off, shake it off!  
Heartbreakers gonna  
Break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna  
Fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake if off, shake it off!

 **Amy/Sunset/Tikal:** Shake it off, shake it off!  
Shake it off, shake it off!

 **Cream/Aya/Blaze:** Shake it off, shake it off!  
Shake it off, shake it off

All the girls expect for Tikal took a step back from their microphones. The boys had no idea what was going to happen now. All the girls (Expect for Tikal) got in a line and started to kick their legs up in the air as Tikal started sing again.

 **Tikal:** Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you been getting down  
And out about the liars  
And the dirty dirty cheats of the world  
You could have been getting down to this sick beat!

Just then Aya and Blaze went back to their microphones while Amy, Cream, and Sunset were still kicking their legs up in the background

 **Aya/Blaze:** My ex man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like oh my god!  
I'm just gonna shake  
And to the feel over there  
With the hell good hair  
Won't you come over baby we could  
Shake, shake, shake

Everyone got back on their microphones. They all winked at the boys and the boys all blushed at the girls.

 **Amy:** Cause the players gonna  
Play, play, play, play, play

 **Sunset:** And the haters gonna  
Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

 **Cream:** I'm just gonna  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

 **All Girls:** Shake it off, shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna  
Break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna  
Fake, fake, fake, fake, fake,  
I'm just gonna  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, shake it off!

 **Amy/Sunset/Tikal:** Shake it off, shake it off  
Shake it off, shake it off

 **Cream/Aya/Blaze:** Shake it off, shake it off  
Shake it off, shake it off

 **All Girls:** Shake it off, shake it off  
Shake it off, shake it off  
Shake it off, shake it off  
Shake it off, shake it off!

The song even and girls held hands and did a bow. The boys stood up and started to clap their hands. The girls stood up straight and went into a group hug. They loved that topic so much. Jasmine told both groups to go up on the stage. The boys were on the left side, and the girls were on the right side. Jasmine finished writing down the score and held out both of her hands. Sonic and Amy both walked over to Jasmine and grab her hands.

"The winner is..." Jasmine said.

Jasmine held up a hand. Both teams couldn't believe who had won.

"Both team! Tie again!" Jasmine said letting go of Sonic and Amy's hand.

They couldn't disagree. Both teams did a wonderful job. Both teams shook hands. They both did a great job at singing. Everyone went home since it was already late. The final topic is tomorrow. The girls still have two points. One for flirting and cooking. The boys only had one point for sports. Driving and singing was a tie. Will the girls win the next topic? Will the boys win? Or will it become another tie? Will there be a sudden change in topics?

* * *

 **This chapter took forever! I had so many PM's about what songs the boys should sing and the girls should sing, but my rule is 'whoever is first to ask/tell me is the winner'. Thank you everyone who messaged me about songs and all that jazz. I hoped you guys and girls liked it! I wonder which gender is going to win!? I don't own any of the songs  
**


	7. Final Results

It's the next summer day! Today is the final topic of which gender is better. Jasmine had talked to everyone about this topic. The boys couldn't wait and the girls couldn't wait too. The girls were ready for this. They couldn't really practice on this topic though. Everyone went to Shadow's house for this topic. He had everything for this topic. As everyone gathered at Shadow's house Jasmine spoke about the rules.

"No using cheats." Jasmine said. "If I see that you're out of the game."

"How many video games are we playing?" Cream asked with her hand in the air.

"Only three video games... You each pick one and I will pick the last one... Boys, you may pick first."

The boys ran over to all the games Shadow had. The girls had to go in another room while the boys picked. Jasmine stayed with the boys as they picked. Everyone wanted a different game. Each boy had a different skill at video games. Finally after about ten minutes of fighting which game to pick, the boys finally picked. Jasmine took the game.

"Be careful with that. I paid 50 rings for that." Shadow said.

"You love that thing more than you love yourself." Vito said.

"It's true." Sonic said.

Jasmine made the boys leave the living room while the girls picked a game. They didn't know any of the games Shadow had. They mostly had guns on the cover of the package. It was a lot harder for the girls to pick a game. They let Aya picked a game. Aya closed her eyes and picked random video game. She handed it to Jasmine without ever looking at the package.

"Alright, boys are heads and girls are tails." Jasmine said flipping a coin.

The coin fell on the ground and it was tails. The game that the girls picked everyone would be playing. It was a racing game. Since only four players could play Jasmine picked out four players. The two team leaders were up and Sonic picked one of his team members, and Amy picked one of her team members. Sonic picked Silver, and Amy picked Tikal.

"Whenever you guys are ready." Jasmine said sitting on the couch.

"Um, you're holding the controller wrong." Shadow said to Tikal.

"I was just testing you boys." Tikal lied fixing her remote.

They had a Wii remote. Everyone picked their players. The boys were on one team while the girls were on the other team. The race began. The other team members watched the screen. The boys were telling Sonic and Silver were to go. The girls held each other's hands hoping for the best. There would be four races. Each member (who is playing the game) got to pick a track. Amy picked first and she picked an easy one. Everyone got the feelings of the controls.

"Let's do a hard one." Silver said. "Do Eggman Land."

The picked Eggman Land. This was a hard track and Amy and Tikal were a little worried on this one. They tried their best. This was the last track and the next team members would be playing.

"Oh my god! Was I first!?" Tikal yelling looking at the screen.

"Sadly, yes." Sonic said.

The score popped up on the screen. The girls won! The boys couldn't believe it. Jasmine called up the next people for the racing game. Next was Knuckles and Vito with Cream and Aya. This time the guys wouldn't be going easy on the girls.

"If there are short cuts can we use them?" Knuckles asked before the race started.

"Yea as long as they are on the track." Jasmine said with a shrug.

The boys all looked at each other. They grinned as they knew every single short cut there is on every track. Since the girls didn't know the short cuts, they wouldn't stand a chance now. Aya picked the first track. The race started and everyone, who wasn't playing, starred at the tv screen. The boys would have to win! Every player picked a track. After that was done, the score was on the tv screen and this time the boys had won.

"Last round. For the girls Amy and Blaze. For the boys Sonic and Tails." Jasmine said.

The four of them got up and each grabbed a controller. They were all ready for this last race. They each picked a different coarse that they have never played before. Everyone was yelling, trying to get to first place. They boys started to yell at the results.

"Are you kidding me!?" Tails yelled. "We lost a racing game!"

"I thought we were going to be bad at this." Cream said.

"Looks like girls are better at boys." Sunset said.

"It's not over yet." Vito said.

"Yeah. Just wait for our game." Shadow said.

They boys all grinned at each other, knowing the girls would be losing the next game. The boys had picked a shooting game. The girls knew nothing about guns. They knew the basic, but they would need all the luck they could get. The boys explained how the game worked for Jasmine, so she had some background information on the game. After learning the basic of the game, everyone was ready to play.

"So, I guess the goal of this game is to get to the end without dying." Jasmine said. "The boys will go first."

In this game you could have unlimited players. Everyone grabbed a remote. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Vito were all ready for this. It's a good thing Shadow had more than four remotes. The girls watched the boys as they played. It was an online game too, so Shadow's friends from around town where playing too, and trying to shot everyone down.

"I got your back!" Tails said shooting someone.

"To your left." Silver said bumping Vito's arm.

"Got it." Vito said turning his player to the left.

"Run for it." Sonic said hitting the A button.

"Go inside the building." Knuckles said making his player run into the building.

"I got a power up." Shadow said.

Shadow had a shield around his player. Everyone else got behind Shadow's player and followed him. They got pass the other players. They didn't get hit once.

"I see the goal!" Shadow yelled.

The boys all made their players run for the goal. The TV screen went black and the boys set their controllers down. Everyone looked at the screen as the boys got up.

"We won." Shadow said turning around facing the girls.

"The screen is black though." Amy said pointing at the TV.

"Wait for it." Sonic said.

Sonic snapped his fingers and the TV screen showed a battle field with dead people. There were words on the screen saying 'you made it passed, play again?'. The girls couldn't believe what they had to do. It looked easy just by looking at it, but playing it would be harder. The girls didn't know any of the buttons and they didn't know anything about the game.

"You girls ready?" Vito asked.

"Give me a controller." Tikal said putting her hand out.

The boys each gave the girls a controller. The girls sat on the floor while the boys sat on the couch. Jasmine watched the girls start the game. They had a hard time picking their weapons. The boys had to help them out a little, but Jasmine wouldn't let the boys help. The girls didn't help them with any topic, so the boys can't help with this last topic.

"How do you work this?" Blaze asked as she made her person walk on the battle field.

"Watch out!" Cream yelled.

Blaze's person got shot and blood was on the screen. Her person was laying on the ground, dead. Blaze was out of the game. Cream was running around the battle field just pushing buttons of her controller. Amy was hiding behind a broken building trying to work the buttons. Tikal and Sunset were together just shooting away at other people.

"You just shot me!" Aya said.

"Oops. Sorry." Sunset said.

One by one the girls lost a player. It wasn't long until the game was over. It look them five minutes to finish the game.

"New record." Silver said clapping slowly.

"Shut up." Aya said. "We tired our best."

"Your own team members killed you." Tails laughed.

"One more game." Jasmine said.

"What is it?" Cream asked. "It better be a fun game."

"Shooting people is a fun game." Shadow said. "It's a real life skill."

"The game." Jasmine began. "Is Just Dance."

Everyone smiled. They all liked that game. Any gender was good at a dancing game. Jasmine picked who will be challenging who. Sonic VS Amy. Tails VS Cream. Knuckles VS Tikal. Silver VS Blaze. Shadow VS Sunset. Vito VS Aya.

"What song do you want to do?" Amy asked standing in front of the TV.

"Let's do Endless Possibilities."

Sonic picked the song. The dance moves were playing at the bottom of the screen. The TV picked up Sonic and Amy. The music began to play and they started to dance to the song. The song had some moves that got Sonic and Amy touchy with each other. The song ended and the score was on the TV.

"Ah! In your face!" Amy yelled jumping up and down.

"My boys will take your girls down the next few rounds." Sonic said crossing his arms.

Jasmine called the next players. It was Tails and Cream. They both picked It Doesn't Matter. They both were getting a perfect score. With a couple like a Tails and Cream they didn't touch each other. They played the game, laughing through the whole song. Once their song was over, the score was on the screen.

"Well played." Tails said.

"We tied." Cream said.

"I know."

Tails hugged Cream and they sat down on the couch. The next players were Knuckles and Tikal. They shook hands, hoping for a fair game. Knuckles picked the song which was Unknown. Knuckles knew this song by heart. Tikal heard of it, but only a few times. They began to dance to the song. This song was fast and you had to keep up with the dance moves. The song was over.

"Who beat Tikal!?" Knuckles yelled. "This guy!" Knuckles said pointing to himself.

Tikal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. They sat down on the couch. Sonic and Tails high five Knuckles. So far one girl had won and one boy had won. Who could win this round? Will it be the boys or will it be the girls? Silver and Blaze were up next. Blaze picked the song. She picked Dreams of an Absolution. It was a pretty long song, but everyone couldn't believe the score.

"Perfect score!" Silver yelled.

Blaze sat down on the couch and Amy, Cream, and Tikal hugged her. Jasmine wrote down the score and called up the next two players. It was Shadow and Sunset. The did a random song, which happened to be Never Turn Back. It was a hard core song for both of them, but with all the luck Sunset beat Shadow.

"That can't be right." Shadow said. "That was my jam!"

Shadow and Sunset hit the couch and the last two players were up. Vito and Aya. They let Jasmine pick the song. Jasmine had picked a fun and upbeat song, City Escape. With the final round everyone was pumped up. Everyone was singing along and just having a great time with one another. In the end, Vito had won the final dance round. Jasmine made everyone go outside for the final results. After this, everyone will see which gender is better.

"It's all cloudy out here." Cream said sitting on the grass.

"Like my life." Shadow said.

Everyone starred at Shadow, but then went back to Jasmine. She stood in front of everyone. She threw her notepad to the side and clapped her hands.

"The winner of video games are the boys!" Jasmine said.

The boys got up and started to dance around. They ran around the yard screaming and jumped in the air. After that, they all sat back, breathing really hard from running around. The girls all shrugged and knew this would happen.

"Wait." Amy said. "That means the girls have two points and the boys also have two points."

"Yea. Are we doing a sudden death round?" Tails asked.

Jasmine shook her head. Everyone got all confused now. Jasmine grinned at everyone.

"Both genders are great. Some are better at other things than the other. There's no need for a battle of which gender is better." Jasmine said.

"You know she's right." Vito said. "Girls and boys are great."

"I can't believe we did this." Sonic said.

Sonic stood up, making everyone else stand up. Everyone looked at each other.

"Both genders are the best." Knuckles said.

"There was no need to see which one is better." Cream said.

"To girls." All the boys said.

"To boys." All the girls said.

Everyone got in a group hug. As they hugged it started to rain. The girls started to scream and the boys spun around. Everyone began to jump around and play in the mud. They were all laughing and falling down getting dirty. Both genders won. There isn't a winner when it comes to genders.

* * *

 **I really hoped you guys liked it! Next story is going to be a One-Shot between Sonic and Amy!**


End file.
